Mine
Mine è una canzone di Taylor Swift presente nell'episodio Fine di una storia, il quarto della Quarta Stagione di Glee, in cui è cantata da Santana Lopez. Santana fa venire Brittany in Aula canto. Si siedono vicine e Santana dice che, dopo la laurea, le cose sono cambiate, ma che quella stanza è l'unico posto in cui può distinguersi ed esprimere i suoi sentimenti attraverso il canto e così canta Mine. Mentre Santana canta, Brittany ha le lacrime agli occhi. Si abbracciano e parlano del loro rapporto, della lunga distanza e del tradire. Entrambe dicono che non si tradirebbero mai, ma Santana ammette di aver avuto una piccola "attrazione" verso una ragazza del college. Anche se Santana non vuole che si lascino ufficialmente Brittany la sente come se fosse una vera rottura. Testo della canzone Santana: You were in college working part time waitin’ tables Left a small town, never looked back I was a flight risk with a fear of fallin’ Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts I say "Can you believe it? As we’re lying on the couch?" The moment I can see it. Yes, yes, I can see it now. Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water? You put your arm around me for the first time. You made a rebel of a careless man’s careful daughter. You are the best thing that’s ever been mine. Flash forward and we’re taking on the world together, And there’s a drawer of my things at your place. You learn my secrets and you figure out why I’m guarded, You say we’ll never make my parents’ mistakes. But we got bills to pay, We got nothing figured out, When it was hard to take, Yes, yes, this is what I thought about. Do you remember, we were sitting there, by the water? You put your arm around me for the first time You made a rebel of a careless man’s careful daughter You are the best thing that’s ever been mine. Do you remember all the city lights on the water? You saw me start to believe for the first time You made a rebel of a careless man’s careful daughter You are the best thing that’s ever been mine. Oh, oh, oh And I remember that fight Two-thirty AM When everything was slipping right out of our hands I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street Braced myself for the "Goodbye" ‘cause that’s all I’ve ever known Then you took me by surprise You said, "I’ll never leave you alone." You said, "I remember how we felt sitting by the water And every time I look at you, it’s like the first time I fell in love with a careless man’s careful daughter She is the best thing that’s ever been mine." You made a rebel of a careless man’s careful daughter You are the best thing that’s ever been mine. Do you believe it? We're Gonna make it now. And I can see it. I can see it now. Curiosità *Heather Morris (l'attrice che interpreta Brittany) stava realmente piangendo durante questa scena. *Il primo assolo di Santana nella Quarta Stagione. *Inizialmente, Naya Rivera (Santana) avrebbe dovuto cantare Bad Religion di Frank Ocean, ma poi la canzone è stata cambiata per ragioni sconosciute. Errori *Continuamente durante la performance Brittany ha gli orecchini e nell'inquadratura seguente no, poi ce li ha di nuovo e così via. Galleria di foto Video Navigazione en:Minees:Minefr:Minede:Minepl:Mine Categoria:Stagione 4 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Canzoni Santana Lopez Categoria:Glee: The Music - Season 4, Volume 1 Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Four